Cupcakes, Spies and Despicable Guys Miscellaneous Characters
The good, the bad, and the almost irrelevant. They are the miscellaneous characters that are there to answer that one question, explain away that one plot hole, assist in adding development to that actually relevant character, or give that good (or bad) advice. We usually never learn their names. They are there and they are gone as soon as they serve their purpose often never to be seen again. They may not be the most memorable but definitely have a role to play. Chapter 1 Grady He is Annie's best friend. James He is Theodore's partner and teacher. While you guys are on a mission of Yuri Gurdova. He doesn't escape in the exposed scene and you thought he is died. If you purchases the diamond scene in Chapter 11. It will implied he is alive and you guys cooperate again. Chapter 2 Doris Pfeffenhoofer She is Annie's neighbor. Although she is shown as a annoying neighbor at first. However, actually she works for P.I.A. Lou He is one of your friends. He is a writer. His character model has been reused by Matt from HiS. Senor Oso He is one of your friends. Igor He is one of Mr. Big's subordinates. However, since he mistook the box and took the jewelry away. They thought he betrays Mr. Big. During the fight with Frank on the plane, they got the emergency door opened and flew out the plane. His character model has been reused by a waiter from All the Wrong Reasons. Chapter 3 Lapd Responder While you call the 911, she answers it but since doesn't have any respond, she sends a officer to check out. Her character model has been reused by Meredith from Hades' Daughter. Lapd Officer He is a police officer. He checks up on you since he has been send by Lapd Responder. His character model has been reused to many other characters such as: *Mozart from Protecting Caroline *Jared from My Possessive Bodyguard N She is the master of the P.I.A. Shark It is the shark who appears in your dream. Mr. Big He is the main villain throughout the story. While he wants to transport the jewelry that had been stolen, but failed since the jewelry flew out of plane. Chapter 4 Flyby It be in charge for develop the mission to the person. Chapter 5 Susan While you meet her, she is celebrating her birthday. She helps you keep the secret of your undercover. Her character model has been reused to an old lady from My Possessive Bodyguard . Chapter 6 Frank He is one of Mr. Big's subordinates. After Mr. Big and Mable's relationships broke, he kills her by threw the dart to her neck. During the flight, he exposed Igor betrays them and fight with him. He got flew out on the plane while he fought with Igor. Vet Tech He is one of the assistants in clinic. Dr. Nono He is the secondary villain throughout the story and one of Mr. Big's subordinates. While they wants to transport the jewelry they stole but failed since the jewelry flew out of plane. Chapter 7 Yuri Gurdova He was your target on your past mission. While you are fighting him, he got killed by James. Mozart He is one of your friends and a former member of P.I.A. Chapter 9 Baggage Handler She found out that you are searching for help and she originally wants to take you away. But she got attacked by Dr. Nono and she feels unconscious after that. Category:Characters Category:'Cupcakes, Spies and Despicable Guys' Characters Category:Miscellaneous Characters